


Can't without you

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Melissa McCall, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Evil Theo, F/M, First Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Isaac, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pain, Romance, True Alpha Scott McCall, scott/theo past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale pack married their youngest son Isaac to the true alpha Scott Mccall.Isaac has no complains on an arranged marriage,specially when his husband is someone llike Scott.But a tragedy happens and Isaac is devastated.<br/>Will Scott be able to rebuild what they have lost?Will Isaac be able to stand up again?</p><p>Based on prompt given Scisaac scisaac where Isaac and Scott have a domestic life and deal with the loss of their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The big day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scisaac scisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scisaac+scisaac).



> Hey guys!... new story.i missed you all.let me know what you think of this one.  
> Scisaac scisaac,This one is for you...enjoy

Its a big day.People think that arrange marriages only exist in old books and stories in the present world.Well,its not true if you are a born werewolf in a prestigious bloodline.These supernatural creatures still have their pride intact in following their traditions and values.To live a pack life which will probably be weird for other humans,but they didn’t give up the practice because they know that it’s a bond that is the reason of their power,the unseen ties keeping them together against the world.

Isaac never thought about his marriage seriously.When he hit puberty and presented himself as the only omega wolf in the hale family,even then he lived as if it’s not a big deal.All his brothers and sisters were either alphas or betas,hence Isaac was the most pampered one....pampered but not spoiled. It’s impossible to see and not to be impressed by the boy.It all happened when Stilinski pack was invited by the Hales.Their elder son Stiles and Derek Hale,eldest son of hale family were in love.Both the packs happily accepted the choices of their children and the Stilinskis joined them for  an official sit down dinner,that’s when Scott saw him.Scott Mccall Stilinski was John Stilinski’s step son.He was a child prodigy,Scott presented as beta,but as time passed,his powers grew.During a fight with a rival pack,he changed and became a true alpha,the kind who never steals its power,but rises by its own goodwill.The moment he saw Isaac,it was like love at first sight for him and few days later Melissa McCall Stilinski proposed the hand of his son for Isaac.

So....it’s a big day,when Derek and Isaac are getting married.Isaac has no idea what’s happening but if his family is happy ,then he is too.The hale family was feeling so proud to marry their youngest son to a true alpha.Its a start of new relationships and responsibilities.

And that’s how Isaac ended up at McCall Stilinski house, struggling with the awkwardness that came with an arranged marriage.He doesn’t know half of the people living in the house.Few of them he saw before during marriage ceremonies,like Jordan Parrish,Lydia Martin,Liam Dunbar and Hayden...the pack was big,Isaac never knew how a heterogeneous pack lives.He was born in a pack where all wolves were related by blood.It was all new to him.

Scott knew Isaac is feeling shy and awkward,Mccall Stilinski pack can be overwhelming sometimes.Scott can smell it on Isaac.He entered their bedroom.Isaac was already there,laying down on the bed on his side,face away from Scott.When Scott closed the door,he became attentive,he knows what’s going to happen next.

“Hey,you ...uh you awake?”,Isaac smiled at the innocence of his husband,now he understood why he became a true alpha.He turned towards him and smiled.

“Yeah....you look tired though.”,Isaac replied shyly.Scott chuckled.

“Well,ceremonies were pretty exhausting.What about you? You met the whole pack after all.”,this time Isaac laughed.

“Yeah right...but it was good.Your mom is nice.”,Scott laid beside him and looked into his eyes,he slowly advanced towards Isaac and engaged his lips in a kiss.But after few seconds,he moved away.

“What? What’s wrong?”,Scott asked hesitating a little.Isaac didnt kiss him back.

“Uhm...it’s just...maybe we should slow down at first.”,Isaac replied without looking into his eyes.Scott felt his heart clench,he sat up and waves of sadness filled the air.Isaac got the idea what’s happening and he sat up too.

“Hey...I am sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”,Isaac started feeling guilty at once.

“ No ...uhm ....Isaac ,answer me honestly.... were you forced to do this marriage?”,Scott asked in a low voice.

“What? No ,of course not...why would you even think that?”,Isaac scooted closer to Scott,who was still staring down.

“When I told mom that I like you,I meant that I wanted to know you,date you at least.I didn’t know that she will get too excited and propose marriage to your family.And when you said yes,I was so happy that I didn’t realise how it’s going to be afterwards.”,Isaac  started laughing and Scott looked at him in confusion.

“Scott mccall,you are the most adorable alpha I’ve ever seen.”,Isaac said and kissed him on his cheek. Scott groaned and became red in embarrassment.

“So you are happy?”,Scott asked again.

“Yes, I am.When I said slow down,I meant that maybe we should know each other first.So what if we are married.We can fall in love with each other even after that.” Scott smiled at him and held his hand.

“You are right.”,Scott kissed his hand and said, “Hi,I am Scott McCall ,true alpha/veterinarian.”,Isaac chuckled.

“Hello Scott,I am Isaac Mccall,so nice to meet you.”,they laid down on the bed together and kept talking for the night.Isaac noticed how Scott’s jaw is a little crooked despite having alpha healing powers.How his eyes become even more small when he laughs,how he is fond of Stiles even if he is his step brother.The fear that Isaac had of making the wrong choice of marrying Scott McCall vanished completely.His husband is perfect.

Scott saw Isaac laughing at his stupid jokes.He never imagined his first night to be like this,sprawled on his bed,fully clothed,talking about nothing and everything with Isaac.He looked even more beautiful when he was listening to him lazily,blinking his blue eyes at Scott,full of sleep.In that moment,Scott felt he was the luckiest person on earth,because he has Isaac with him.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up alone,a little disappointed though.He didn’t remember falling asleep,he also didn’t expect Scott to leave him alone either.He frowned and went to the bathroom.There was a stick note on the bathroom mirror,Isaac took it off and read.

“ _Sorry babe ,had to leave early,my boss had to go somewhere and I am the current incharge_ _L.You looked so peaceful in your sleep that I didn’t wake you._

_Love.....,Scott”_

Isaac smiled after reading the note,all anger evaporating.’Babe’.....no one called him that before.Well because he never dated anyone.His protective family was always afraid of losing him because he is an omega,specially Derek.He missed his family.But his new one isn’t bad either.This is definitely going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...I know its been so long.Sorry for being gone.Exams are kicking my ass...literally.Here is another one ...enjoy )

Scott was looking at Isaac,getting lost in the rhythm of his heartbeat.He is getting late for work and he should get up.But the sight of his husband sleeping with his mouth slightly open was very hard to resist.Scott just wants to kiss him.Well,that’s all they have done in past three months.After their first night together,they decided to take it slow.Scott isn’t complaining but sometimes,when he smells the scent of his beautiful omega husband,his alpha hormones become dominant.His wolf tries to break all of his chains and claim Isaac.But surprisingly,its Isaac who anchors him and brings him under control.

“Staring is rude.”,Scott's day dreaming stopped at Isaac's voice,who was fondly looking at him with sleepy eyes.

“Not when I am staring at my husband,whom I married legally by the way.”,Scott chuckled and kissed Isaac on his lips.He enjoys that shy look Isaac has on his face everytime Scott kisses him.When they kissed for the first time,Isaac initiated it.He went to Deaton’s because Scott forgot his locker keys of the clinic.Deaton wasn’t there so Isaac stayed to help.He had heard how Scott is a brave true alpha from Derek,how he had conquered alphas like Deucalion and kept the Stilinski territory safe.Isaac never imagined Scott to be this gentle with the animals he treat.Being a vet wasn’t a job for him,he loved those animals.When he saw Scott taking the pain of a little Labrador pup who was hurt by a minivan,Isaac couldn’t control himself.He pressed their lips together and surprised Scott,who started kissing him back few seconds later.They made out on the examination table for the first time.Scott finds it funny.He told Isaac that it will be a good story to tell their children in future.Those simple words sent Isaac in a deep thought.How Scott has completely accepted Isaac as his mate,he even imagined their children,a happy family.Isaac felt giddy at the thought of having children,their own baby one day.Whenever he sees Lydia and Jordan with their four year old daughter Piper,Isaac feels a longing inside him.He knows that he is an omega and its his nature to feel like this.But its not just that.He not only wants to have it,but he wants to have it all only with Scott.Sometimes, it confuses him a little,how everything in his life has suddenly started to revolve around Scott.But then,maybe that is what love feels like.

“Well,you need to get ready or else you are going to be late.”,Isaac replied.

“Its Saturday,I am allowed to go a little late.”,Scott smiled at him but Isaac's expressions changed.

“Oh no...its Saturday,which means Lydia is out and I have to get Piper ready for school.”,Isaac jumped out of the bed and before Scott could say anything,he was out of the room to wake Piper.Scott just laughed.Little Piper is life of their pack.She kept everyone on their toes and Isaac is her favourite uncle.Sometimes ,Scott finds it hard to believe how Isaac has settled so easily in the pack.Its been only three months and it seems like the pack cant function without Isaac now.He has kind of taken over everything in the Stilinski pack house.Be it Melissa’s work schedule or Piper’s school projects or the kitchen where Isaac makes coffee for Scott every morning.Even Liam, Scott's youngest brother,who has anger issues since childhood .But Isaac is Liam’s favourite too.They tried a lot of tutors before who can teach calculus to Liam,but every time it ended in a big argument or Liam wolfing out.Surprisingly ,Isaac helped him with his homework one day and Liam declared that all the other tutors were idiots.

“Bro,can I talk to you for a second?”,Scott was getting ready when Liam knocked on the door.

“Yeah,what is it?”,Scott can feel anxiety radiating from him.

“Theo is coming back today.”,Scott sighed.

“It will be fine.”,Scott put a hand on his shoulder for assurance.

“But I don’t trust him.And now Isaac is here.I don’t want him to do any blunder.”,Liam replied brushing his hair with his fingers.

Isaac also came to know that Theo is coming back.Theo Raeken is one of the betas in the pack.He left for New York six months ago as a representative of Stilinski pack to solve some territory issues.But something was off.He can feel the whole pack behaving little weird about Theo.

Theo came around dinner time and Scott wasn’t back yet.He met the pack one by one and then stood in front of Isaac.

“Hello Isaac,I am sure nobody would’ve told you about me.”,Theo smirked and Isaac felt a little uncomfortable.Melissa came to his rescue and stood beside him.

“That’s not true Theo.We told him about you and even explained why you weren’t there in his marriage”,Melissa tried to smile but Isaac can see how uneasy she was.What’s the deal with Theo Raeken?

“Still,I believe I owe him a proper introduction...I am Theo Raeken,first beta of the Mccall Stilinski pack and Scott Mccall’s ex-boyfriend.”,Isaac's heart skipped a beat after hearing this,while Theo just kept looking into his eyes.Liam was fuming in anger,he knew Theo was going to do something reckless.

“Come on lets eat..”,Melissa tried to avoid the situation and grabbed Isaac's hand,but he didn't move.

“Melissa,it will be rude if I didn't give my proper introduction too.”,Isaac replied in a low voice.Melissa looked at him with a sad expression.

“Hi Theo,my name is Isaac Hale Mccall,I am an omega and Scott Mccall’s husband.”,Theo gave out a very low growl and Isaac just smiled at him.Although ,his smile vanished when he saw Scott standing at the door.Scott understood from the look Isaac gave to him that he has some major explaining to do.

It was the most awkward dinner of Scott's life.Everyone on the table was uneasy.Theo kept on glaring at him and Isaac wont even look at him.Thankfully, Piper was keeping everyone occupied with her silly demands and actions.As soon as dinner finished everyone said their goodnights and went to their rooms.Isaac rushed too fast towards their bedroom and Scott followed but was stopped by Theo.

“Not even a hi?”,Theo smirked at Scott.

“What did you do?”,Scott asked.He knew something happened before he came in.

“Nothing...I thought that you would’ve already told him about us.”,Theo replied in a careless tone.Scott felt his throat went dry.

“Oh my God.....Theo.That was eight years ago”,Scott tried to leave but Theo grabbed his shoulder.

“So what? He had a right to know.”,Scott removed his hand from the shoulder.

“As if you care....Theo I am married now.It will be better if you keep your reckless behavior in check around him.”,Scott became furious and Theo’s eyebrows got tense.Scott walked towards the door.

“Do you love him?”,Theo didnt look at Scott.

“Yes...I do.”,Scott replied and left.Theo closed his eyes and sighed,a tear escaped from one of his eyes.Scott’s heartbeat was steady,he was saying the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND PRECIOUS COMMENTS...ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR YOUR VIEWS.  
> Next chapter will have Scott being honest and telling everything to Isaac.....


	3. First love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....missed you all.  
> Sorry for being gone for such a long time.I have been dealing with few things and my computer crashed too.So I wasn't able to retrieve all the stories.  
> But I am back now.Updates may be little slow....but please keep faith in me.  
> Have great year ahead...love you guys.

Isaac was sitting on their bed,when Scott came in.He slowly settled beside him.

“You okay?”,Scott whispered.

“I don’t know.”,Isaac replied closing his eyes.Scott took his hands and came face to face.

“I am sorry.”,Isaac didnt say anything,just looked in his eyes.

“Theo...he has always been a little difficult.I am sorry for what he did today.He tries to show that he is an emotionless prick,but he isn’t.His sister was killed in front of his eyes during a fight and he has been like this ever since.”,Isaac gasped hearing this.

“Oh my God...”,he just whispered.

“We dated when we were in high school,but then college happened and Theo wanted to go away from Beacon hills.He wanted us to go together but I refused.It resulted in a huge fight and we broke up.He left for new York and I stayed.Two years ago he came back and settled here again.He wanted us to get back together but it wasn't possible.There was... nothing left between us anymore.”,Scott looked at Isaac who was silently listening to everything.

“Why didn't you tell me?”,after a moment Isaac replied.

“You never asked.That’s why I didn't ask anything about your past either.I thought it didn't matter.”,Scott replied.Isaac gave him a sad smile.

“Even if you have asked,I wouldn't have said anything.Because I don’t have anything to tell you about my past.”,Scott’s eyes widened.

“Wait,so you are telling me that you never dated?Ever? ...Like no one?”,Isaac wanted to laugh at Scott’s reaction but he continued with his sad expression.

“You are getting kind of side tracked here,did you already forget I am upset with you?”,Isaac pouted and Scott gave a sigh of relief to hear Isaac talking like this.

“No you are not,you are lying.”,Isaac huffed in frustration.

“Gosh ,this is so annoying.I cant even lie to you.”,Scott couldn't resist and tried to enclose him in a hug,but Isaac stopped him.

“No hugs or kisses today mister,its your punishment.”,Scott gave him his best puppy face but Isaac was kind of enjoying it.

“I am sorry too.I don’t know but the moment Theo told me about you and him,I got jealous.”,Isaac dipped his head in embarrassment.

“It wasn't your fault babe and trust me,there is no reason to be jealous.You know I love you.”,Scott explained and Isaac smiled because Scott’s heartbeat never falters when he says that to him.

“I know but still.Scott I never knew what love was,no one ever called me babe or kissed me before,or looked at me like you do.You may have past experiences but for me you are everything....my first kiss ,my first crush,my first relationship,all these things start and end with you.I can never imagine losing you Scott.When Theo told me about you and him,for a moment I felt this fear,the fear of you choosing him over me and it scared me to death.I dont want to feel like that again Scott....never.”,a tear escaped from his eye and this time Scott successfully wrapped him in a hug.

“Shh...its only us now.You are my present Isaac and I promise that only you will be my future.I am in love with you Isaac.”,Isaac nodded in his shoulder and kissed him.

“I know.”Isaac smiled at him which Scott returned.

* * *

 

“Hello”,Stiles received the phone in such a hurry that he didn't even see the caller id.

“Hey Stiles,how are you?”,Stiles could hear a smile in his voice,even if he cant see him.

“I am great ,what about you?This feels so alien,talking to you on phone like this.”,Scott laughed.Scott and Stiles were like twins since childhood, inseparable.

“Yeah,how is Derek?”,Scott asked again.

“Okay,what’s going on?”,Stiles asked.

“What?Nothing.”,Scott hesitated.

“Come on Scotty,you are stalling,tell me what's wrong?”,Scott sighed,it still surprises him how well stiles can read him.Scott told him everything about what happened yesterday night.

“You should’ve punched him in the face.”,Scott can feel his annoyance.

“Stiles,its not Theo but Isaac I am worried about.We were going slow and it was all good and then this happened.I am worried that he wont trust me again.”,Stiles smiled a little to see his brother so worried for Isaac.

“I miss you Stiles.I couldn't talk to anyone else about this.”,Scott said in a sad tone.

“Why?What about Liam and Jordan?”,Stiles asked.

“Jordan is too new in our pack.He doesn't even know Theo well.and Liam wont talk to me.He warned me before but I didn't listen.”,Scott remembered how Liam ignored him this morning in anger.

“You said he never dated anyone.”,Stiles suddenly asked and Scott got confused.

“Yeah..so?”,Stiles smirked.

“I think I have an idea.”,Scott swore he could imagine Stiles evil smile already playing on his face.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up next to an empty bed again.He went into the wash room to find a stick note on the mirror.It was becoming their thing now.Isaac took it with a sleepy smile and read,

_“Had to leave early Babe,too much work today._

_Miss you :(_ _!!! “_

Isaac smiled at how Scott,who is 26 years old, still uses emoticons in his writing to convey his feelings.Isaac went downstairs to see Liam pacing back and forth.

“What’s got you running?”,Liam suddenly became attentive.

“You need to help me.”,Isaac became worried.

“What happened?Are you okay?”,Isaac stood in front of him.

“Yes,but you need to save me from a boring shopping trip,which Hayden wants to take me.”,Isaac punched him on his shoulder and Liam winced.

“You got me worried you idiot and I don’t see how I can help in this.”,Isaac waved his hands and sat on the couch.

“Oh yes you can,please come with us.I don’t wanna be alone with her,she becomes scary when it comes to the mall.”,Liam whispered the last part,which sent Isaac into a laughing fit.

“Okay,but you owe me choco chip pancakes,which I was going to make for me in breakfast.”,Liam agreed and the three left during afternoon for shopping.Liam was right.Hayden was scary as soon as she come near clothes.

“Hey,I think this will look really good on you.”,Hayden was standing in front of Isaac with a navy blue Henley.

“Yeah,I guess.”Isaac took it in his hand.

“Try it please.”,Liam said.

“What? No its fine.You guys go ahead.”,Isaac hesitated.

“Please,just try it,if it wont look good then I wont say anything.”,Hayden again blinked her eyes at him playfully.

“You two..”,Isaac took the Henley and went to the trial room.

“Oh my its perfect.”,Hayden shrieked and Isaac looked himself in the mirror.It was actually looking good.He bought it and they didn't let him change it.Isaac didnt mind.It was 7 in the evening when they reached home.they were still in the car when Isaac’s phone rang.it was Scott.

“Hey...”,Isaac was still on the driving seat.

“Hey can you come pick me up from Eden’s?”,Scott asked.

“What are you doing at Eden’s?Wait where is your car?”,Isaac asked,slight worry evident in his tone.

“Flat tyre,I tried for a tow but no one responded.Can you please come and rescue your husband?Its freezing here.”,Scott replied shivering.

“Put your jacket on,m coming.”,Isaac dropped Liam and Hayden and left.

* * *

 

He saw Scott standing near a bus stop.He waved from inside and parked his car.

“Hey babe.”,Scott moved forward and kissed him.His cold lips felt like electricity and Isaac shuddered.He is still new to this show your affection publicly thing.

“Lets go.”,Isaac held his hand but Scott stopped him.

“Nice shirt.”,Isaac blushed and tried to look away.Scott still didn't move,instead he slowly brought Isaac closer.he looked at him in confusion.Suddenly Scott sat down on his knees and raised his hand towards him.

“Scott,what’s going on?”,everyone on the road was looking at them.

“Isaac,would you like to go on a date with me?”,Scott asked and Isaac put a hand over his lips,his cheeks became even redder.

“Its not fair that you never went on a date ,so I decided to take you on one.What do you think?”,Isaac groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Oh God yes...yess.”,he took Scott’s hands who got up and engaged him in a kiss.Isaac was blushing so badly,as people on the road were cheering for them.Scott took him insideEden’s,one of the most beautiful place in Beacon hills to have dinner.

“So ,that's why all the shopping.”,Isaac understood why Liam and Hayden were insisting him to buy clothes.After a lot of apologising and convincing,Liam forgave Scott and agreed to help with the plan.They wanted him to be ready for this.Isaac’s heart was pounding with happiness.They ate and talked a lot.After dinner,they walked a little on the road.

“So,how was your first date?”,Scott asked,his hand holding Isaac.

“It was perfect.”,Isaac whispered,looking down to hide the blush on his face.

“Isaac....”,Isaac looked at him.

“I am really sorry for yesterday.It took us three months to build what we have now and I almost blew it all up,because I...”,Isaac suddenly smashed their lips together.After a moment,Scott looked at him slightly confused.

“I don’t care anymore....because whenever you say you love me,you mean it.I can hear your heart.I know..I uh..I never said it before but .....I love you too,I love you Scott McCall and I want us to be complete.”,Scott suddenly looked at him in surprise.

“You ...you mean it?”,Isaac smiled shyly.

“Lets get home as fast as we can.”,Isaac laughed and they both ran towards their car.


	4. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIMES..... ;)

They almost ran into their bedroom door,their lips kissing and their bodies trying to find their way to bed.Scott slowly guided Isaac and he fell on the bed first.Scott opened the buttons of his new Henley and stripped him off.He can feel Isaac's nervousness.After all it was his first time.He took his hands to his shirt,Isaac grabbed the collar and then moved to the buttons.His chest was moving up and down due to his heavy breathing.Scott looked at Isaac’s pale but perfect body.He ran his fingers over his nipples and Isaac shivered at the cold touch.Scott moved his fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him.His hands slowly opened his jeans and started to slide it down.Scott moved from his lips to his neck and sucked a little hard,bruising his pale white skin to a dark shade of pink.

“Mine...”,Scott growled at the sight of his almost naked husband,fangs slightly poking out between his lips.Isaac held on to his shoulders.

“Yours...”,he replied while controlling his breath. Scott started leaving trail of kisses from his neck to his chest and then slowly to his navel.Isaac gasped and buried his hands in Scott’s hair.He felt the hormones rushing inside him ,too many sensations at once.He felt his boxers getting too tight and he whined.

“What do you want babe?..tell me.”,Scott asked while he kept sucking at his navel,teasing him and making him squirm underneath.

“I want you Scott...ugh please.”,being an omega,Isaac only had himself during his heats.The feeling of being touched by the one person he loves most was overwhelming.Ever since he got married,he fantasized about this night in his head a lot of times.Now its finally here.

“A little help then.”,Scott guided his hands to his jeans.Isaac fumbled with the zipper and finally freed Scott .He got rid of his boxers and gaped at sight in front of him.The way Scott was hovering over him in all his alpha glory was making Isaac wet.A low pathetic whine escaped his lips and he touched Scott’s chest with shaking hands.Scott gripped his waist and leaned down nuzzling his neck.He licked his ear lobe and Isaac moaned,arching his back.

“Unnngh...take me Scott...please,make me yours,mark me......”,Isaac mumbled between his ragged breathing and Scott growled,his eyes becoming red as he saw his omega husband dripping with his sweet scent,all for him.He tried to flip him on his back,but Isaac resisted.

“I wanna see your face.....hmph,want to look in your eyes.....”,Isaac uttered helplessly.

“It hurts first time...”,Scott  said,his voice gentle yet forceful.

“I trust you.....”,Isaac tried to smile between his moans and Scott kissed him hard,leaving his lips swollen.He struggled to get the lube out of the bedside drawer and coated his fingers with ample amount.He can feel Isaac’s body getting tense.

“Relax babe....”,Scott whispered,rubbing Isaac’s chest with his free hand.He got rid of Isaac’s boxers and saw his cock demanding attention.Scott slowly slid the first finger inside and Isaac took it deeper by pushing his hips.His hole clenched around it and Isaac got lost in the sensation.Scott started moving them and put second one in.Isaac gasped as the feeling of fullness increased inside him.He gripped the sheets tight.Scott was leaning over him in an uncomfortable position but Scott wasn’t complaining either.

“More....”,Isaac growled,his eyes becoming golden and Scott enjoyed the fact that he did this to him.He moved third finger inside and Isaac’s eyes grew wide.Scott opened him nice and good ,then took them out.Isaac whined at the loss,Scott adjusted between him ,opening his thighs wide and then guided his legs around his waist.Isaac instinctively grabbed his shoulders for support,when Scott suddenly pushed himself inside him.

“Aahhhhh.....”,Isaac screamed,Scott surely wasn’t kidding when he said it will hurt.Isaac closed his eyes ,his claws piercing in Scott’s shoulder.

“Shhh.....relax.”,Scott soothed him.He pulled out a little and pushed in again.Isaac opened his eyes and looked at Scott,his breaths coming in sharp pants as he started moving inside him in a rhythmIsaac felt how the pain was slowly fading into pleasure.

“Guh....you are so tight.”,Scott soon picked up the pace and Isaac moaned loudly with every thrust he made.At a point his hands left Scott and gripped the headboard of his bed for support.He made noises everytime Scott moved,which was making the young alpha helpless.Isaac felt Scott getting bigger inside him,it made him want to scream.His muscles were aching but it was all feeling so good.

“I ...hmph..I cant hold it much longer.”,Scott said and Isaac was too lost to reply anything,so he just nodded eagerly.Scott growled as he filled Isaac with his come,while Isaac screamed his name in all the pleasure.his belly felt hot and tight,full of his alpha’s seed.He never felt this full and sated,his wolf howled in pleasure and contentment .After few minutes,Scott pulled out and crashed on his side fully exhausted,touching Isaac’s naked body.Isaac rolled to his side and put his arm around his waist,resting his head on Scott’s chest.

“I love you Scott,i love you so much ...”,Isaac said half asleep already.

“I love you too...”,Scott smiled and placed a kiss on his curly hair.


	5. Big news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being gone for a long time.Here is a new chapter....enjoy :)

It all seems funny now,but it was very stressful then.Isaac used to go back to Hale house during his heats ,even after marriage.He wasn't sure if he was able to handle it if Scott was there with him.There were silent whispers in the family.Melissa was a little tense too.but Scott talked to her about this and convinced her that its all for the best,that Isaac wants a little time to know him.

So when this month Isaac’s heat came and he didn't go to the Hale house,Melissa was more than happy.Isaac was so embarrassed,his loss of virginity was now known to everyone in the pack,because he didn't go back.But Isaac was happy.he is finally able to accept Scott completely.

It was a normal day.Everyone was on the dinner table,but Theo kept eyeing Scott over and over.Although Isaac knows that there is nothing to worry about,but Theo’s curious glances at Scott were making him jealous.Scott understood his scent and clasped their hands together under the table.Isaac looked at him and Scott gave his hand a gentle squeeze.Isaac smiled and relaxed a little.

* * *

 

Theo can smell it on them,that scent of contentment,how their scents have slightly changed.Isaac smells like Scott and Scott smells little like Isaac.Theo knows what it means.It means that they are true mates.It never happened when Theo and Scott were together.Scott doesn't know how important he is to Theo.He was the only thing in this world that kept him sane after he lost his sister.He understands now that leaving Scott was his biggest mistake.But he cant change the past.He doesn't dislike Isaac though. Now ,its proved that they are true mates,he cant challenge their destiny.

But he needs Scott back......at least as a friend.

But Theo is stubborn as always.He knows that he needs to talk about it to Scott,but he couldn’t.He cant let him know that he is weak...and so alone.So he does what he is best at.Ignoring the problem by pretending that he is an asshole and doesn't need their pity or friendship.

* * *

 

Isaac doesnt know what’s wrong with him.As long as he remembers,he used to love peanut butter.But today on the breakfast table,he couldn’t stand it.The mere thought of opening the lid and putting it on toast was revolting.He didn't say anything though.But as soon as he finished it and came back to his room,he puked all of it in the toilet.He rinsed his mouth and laid down on his bed. Thankfully,Scott already left for the vet clinic,or else he would have been bound to bed.Isaac smiled at the thought of his overprotective adorable alpha.He slowly fell asleep.

“Isaac...”,Isaac woke up to see Melissa looking at him in worry.He slowly sat up.

“Are you alright honey?”,Isaac smiled and nodded.

“I am fine,was feeling a little nauseous that’s all.”,Melissa’s brows furrowed a little.She thought for a moment and then went to her room.She came back with a box in her hand.

“Take this.”,she handed it to Isaac,who looked at it in confusion.

“Wha...oh God”,Isaac suddenly realised and blushed.Did his mother in law just give him a pregnancy test.He became red.

“But...”,Melissa smiled and took his hand.

“Off you go...”,she signalled towards the wash room and smiled.Isaac got up and went inside.After few minutes he came back.

“So....?”,Melissa looked at him.Isaac sat on the bed and groaned.He covered his face with his hands and mumbled.

“Is fomoiiyi...”,that’s what those muffled words sounded like to Melissa.She held his hands away and again looked into his eyes.

“Its positive..”,he said again and Melissa laughed.She kissed him on his forehead and hugged him.Isaac hid his face in her curls.

“Oh my god,I am so happy.I cant wait to tell everyone.”,Melissa stood up but Isaac took her hand.

“No ...please,can you wait till I tell Scott...I..uh..I want him to know first.”Isaac looked down smiling.

“Anything you want honey.I will call your parents tomorrow to give them the good news.”,Melissa replied.

“Thanks Melissa.”,Isaac said.

“No,thank you Isaac.You are going to give us a very big happiness.”,she replied.

“How..how did you know?”,Isaac was impressed by Melissa’s correct assumption.

“Well,being a nurse has taught me a lot of things.The way you were eyeing peanut butter in the morning looked like it personally did something to offend you.”Melissa laughed and Isaac groaned.

“I liked peanut butter.”,Isaac made an adorable sad face.

“Get some rest.”,Melissa left him alone.

* * *

 

Isaac was still not able to believe it.They are having a baby,they are going to start their family.He never thought about all of it happening so early.Well considering the number of times they had sex during his heat,Isaac was stupid to think it wont happen.He looked at his flat stomach.It was a strange feeling,to have a life growing inside of him.He couldn't contain his happiness.His mom is going to freak out.He saw how she acted when Laura got pregnant.Isaac smiled at the memory.He picked up his phone and opened Scott’s contact.but then he put it down.He wont tell this news to him on a phone call.So he decided to wait.

Scott came late.Dinner was over,but Isaac was waiting for him in their room.So happy and excited that he couldn't sleep.He was looking at a werewolf pregnancy guide on his computer when Scott came in.

“Hey..did you eat?”,Isaac asked.Scott just walked in straight and fell flat on the bed groaning.

“Yeah,Deaton and I ordered pizza.Work was crazy today.How was your day?”,Scott rested his head on his palm and looked at Isaac.

“This just wont do okay....you coming in late and leaving me alone.”,Isaac said in an accusing tone which was so convincing that Scott got confused if Isaac was lying or saying the truth.He sat up immediately.

“Hey,you know I didn't do it on purpose.I am sorry .”,Isaac smiled at his response.

“What I meant to say was you coming in late and leaving me alone wont do from now on because....”,Scott became a little tense.

“Because..because what Isaac?”,Scott gave him his puppy eyed look.

“Because from now on,I am going to need you more.”,Isaac said shyly.

“Why?I mean not that I am complaining but....what changed?”,Scott smirked as he leaned closer to Isaac’s face.

“I am going to need you more because after few months,I will be fat and wont be able to even get up without your help.”,Isaac smirked in returned.

“What? Why would you be fat?You are in perfect shape and.........whoa...wait a minute,what did you just say?”,Scott suddenly realised what that sentence meant.Isaac took his hand and guided it to his belly.Scott’s mouth opened in an ‘O’.

“You are....we are ...”,Scott couldn't get the words out,he was just so happy.

“Yes...I am pregnant,we are having a baby Scott.”,Scott leaned in and kissed him deeply.There were tears in their eyes.

“Isaac,you don’t know how happy I am right now...I love you ...I love you so much.”,Isaac giggled between his tears saying I love you too a million times.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am super late,but work is going crazy and I have no time to sleep or eat :p.  
> Love you all who patiently wait for updates and and the ones who leave their kudos and comments too.It means so much to me.


	6. Banshee's scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update :'(

“But I cant see it.”,Piper was narrowing her eyes to get maximum concentration.She was standing on her knees and looking at Isaac’s stomach for past three solid minutes.

“What are you talking about Piper?”,Jordan lifted her up and placed her on his lap.Isaac was also as confused as Jordan.Today was Scott’s day off.Isaac’s family was overjoyed when they heard the news and as Isaac expected,his mother was on a borderline freak out.So,Derek and Stiles decided to bring her to the house today.Melissa also took leave from the hospital.When the pack got the news,everyone congratulated Isaac.They were so happy.Liam and Hayden were practically bouncing on their heels and squeaking in excitement.Even Theo genuinely congratulated Isaac.

“Mommy said yesterday,that I am going to have a brother or a sister soon.She told me its in here.”,Piper pointed her cute little hand towards Isaac’s belly.Isaac suddenly felt shy and looked at Scott,who was obviously enjoying the whole situation.He sat down in front of Piper and ruffled her hair.

“That’s totally right Piper.”,Scott confirmed little Piper’s suspicion.

“Then why cant I see it Unca Scott.Does it not like me?”,Piper pouted adorably making everyone in the room laugh.

“Because its very tiny right now Piper.You wont be able to see him or her now.”,Scott explained in slow words.Piper calculated something in her own mind and asked again.

“WasI that tiny too?”,Piper asked again.

“Yes,me ,your Dad,Uncle Isaac.....everyone of us.”,Scott told her and she listened in fascination.She was about to ask more,when Talia Hale entered with Derek and Stiles following her.Melissa stood up at once and greeted them.Isaac stood up in a hurry and attack hugged his Mom,leaving Derek and Stiles laughing.

“Oh my God I missed you Mom.”,Isaac couldn’t stop grinning.Scott and Stiles hugged each other too and Melissa kissed Stiles on his forehead.

“You just missed Mom ,what about me?”,Derek threw his hands in the air.Isaac hugged him too and he ruffled his hair.

“Where is Erica?Cora said she will be coming too.”,Isaac asked.Erica and Isaac were inseperable during their childhood.Erica may not be a wolf but she was his best friend.

“Something came up in school.Its like the whole school cant function without her,even if she is just a teacher there.”Stiles replied.

“She is like that ,owns everything wherever she goes.”,Isaac remembered fondly the amount of self confidence Erica has.Scott,Stiles,Derek and Jordan started catching up what they missed,while Talia took Isaac to his room.

“So,how are you my son?”,Talia asked with a worried expression.Isaac smiled at her.

“I am completely fine Mom.You don’t have to worry all the time.”,Isaac took her hand in his as assurance.

“Did you see a doctor?Male wolf pregnancies are more difficult than female ones.And what about...”,Isaac stopped her in the middle.

“Mom,breathe okay.I am good. You know Marin is the best,she treated Laura too when she was carrying.And trust me,Scott is even worse.We have visited the hospital every week ever since we found out.”,Talia smiled at him and took a breath of relief.

“You will understand when you will hold your little one in your arms.Its impossible for a mother to not worry.”,Talia brushed his curls away from his forehead.

“Honestly,I am terrified Mom.I mean,I know I am an omega and these instincts come naturally to me but....its ...its a big responsibility,being a parent,taking care of a cub.We...we are both little scared.Its overwhelming,all the changes happening in my body,I throw up everytime I go near peanut butter or eggs,this heavy feeling in my stomach which keeps reminding me that I am going to be a father....and I am just two months along,I have a long road ahead.”,Isaac sighed.

“Don’t worry,you have Scott to get through with this.Its a beautiful journey for every omega wolf.Embrace it.And trust me,after morning sickness is over,it will get a lot better.I say from experience.”,Isaac laughed at this and hugged Talia once again.

* * *

“Feeling better?”,Scott asked as Isaac crashed on the bed after another round of puking.Its four in the morning.He turned to Scott’s side and hid his face in the crook of his alpha’s neck,breathing his scent.Scott can barely control his smile at this little show of affection.He kissed Isaac’s forehead.Isaac looked up into his eyes.

“What?”,Scott asked when Isaac kept on staring silently.

“I love you.”,Isaac whispered.

“I know,I love you too.”,Scott slid his hand under his waist and rubbed his belly slowly.Isaac breathed in relief and relaxed in his husband’s touch.

“I wish I could help somehow.”,Scott sighed.Morning sickness had been really hard on Isaac.They were worried at first but then Marin told them that its different for every wolf.Every wolf pregnancy has different effects on individual bodies.In Isaac’s case,his sense of smell is heightened than normal,which made him more susceptible to the morning sickness.

“You are helping,by holding me like this.”,Isaac smiled,already sleepy again.Scott suddenly stopped rubbing his stomach.Isaac whined when the hypnotising rhythm of his alpha’s hands stopped.

“Why did you stop?”,Isaac pouted.But then suddenly Scott stood up and held Isaac by his shoulders,making him stand up as well.

“Whoa,what are you...”,Isaac couldn’t even complete his sentence when Scott dragged him towards the mirror on their dresser.

“Look...”,there was a stupid grin on Scott’s face and its way too early in the morning for Scott to have it.

“What...”,Isaac was still confused,when Scott turned him sideways and pulled his t shirt up.Thats when Isaac noticed,a little bump on his belly.It wasn’t too big to notice,just a little smooth curve where his usual toned stomach was.Isaac poked it a little,it was solid.He gasped,his pregnancy just became a lot more real than before,when he saw the live proof of their baby growing inside of him.He felt wetness on his cheeks.

“Hey..”,Scott turned him so that they can stand face to face.He wiped the tears on his cheeks.It was strange how someone so tall and lean can look so small and vulnerable.Scott slowly leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Sorry,I am such a sap sometimes.”,Isaac smiled between the tears.

“Hey,you are happy that’s all.Its okay to shed happy tears sometimes.”,Scott tried to make him feel better.

“Isn’t it too soon,I mean I am just three months along.”,Isaac looked at his stomach again.

“Some babies grow faster.Marin and I talked about it before.Why?Do you feel something wrong or different?”,Scott asked.

“Nah....but I will be happier if the vomiting stops now.”,Isaac laughed a little while Scott hugged him gently,but they were both startled when they heard a piercing scream.

“What was that?”,Isaac asked breathing heavily.

“Lydia.....”,and Scott ran towards Lydia’s room with Isaac following him.

Jordan had her enclosed between his arms,Lydia was shivering and mumbling incoherently.Melissa was already there taking half asleep Piper downstairs.Her eyes were staring blankly,as if she is looking at something.Isaac saw her like this for the first time.In fact he never saw a banshee screaming before.Scott noticed the pale look on his face.

“Isaac,go back to our room,she will be fine.”,Scott whispered to him.

“But Scott...”,Isaac was about to protest when John came into the room.

“He is right,its not good for you in this condition to be here,please go.”,Isaac nodded and left to his room.Everyone stepped aside as John sat on the bed and looked Lydia into her eyes.When she didn’t respond,he glowed his eyes red and called her name.Lydia looked at him,still in haze.

“Lydia,what did you hear?”,John asked in a calm voice once he got Lydia’s attention.She took a deep breath,her hand clasped tightly with Jordan.

“It...it was a heartbeat.It sounded afar,like it was deep buried somewhere.But it was dying slowly,like something rotting from the inside but...but you cant see it..until its too late.”,Lydia gripped her head in her hands and closed her eyes to focus,but she couldn’t hear anything.

“What does this mean?”,Scott whispered slowly to John who was equally confused at the banshee’s warning.

“Everyone go back to sleep,Jordan take care of her.We will talk in the morning.”,John gave Lydia a little smile and then gestured everyone to leave them alone.Scott sighed and went into his room,where Isaac was still pacing slowly.Scott sat on the bed with him.

“What happened?Is she okay?She wasn’t looking good.”,Isaac looked at Scott with worried eyes.

“She will be fine,these...warnings take a lot out of her.”,Scott  replied.He can hear isaac’s heart beating loudly.

“Isaac,you need to calm down,your heart is practically jumping.Its not good for you.”,Scott forced him to lie down on the bed and settled on his side.

“What did she say?”,Isaac asked again.

“It didn’t make any sense.It happens sometimes.She gets these feelings that are very vague,but mostly we figure it out.There was this one time when she became catatonic,but even in that state she scratched a Sheriff’s badge with her blood.Jordan figured it out and we saved John,who was ambushed by few rogue wolves.”,Scott explained.

“We never knew any banshees.Our ancestors used to think that they are bad luck.”,Isaac said taking a deep breath.

“And you?”Scott asked in a whisper.

”Obviously I don’t think like that.But I do feel terrible for her.I mean,she is like a messenger of death,I cant imagine what she goes through everytime this happens.”,Isaac had a pained look on his face.

“You are right.You know when Lydia joined the pack,she refused to live with us.She used to think that bad things happen because of her.It took her a lot of time to adjust and get used to of this power she has.She is constantly afraid that Piper is going to have the same life.”,Scott sighed holding Isaac’s hand.

“No....Piper has something which Lydia didn’t.She has us,she has this whole pack.She will grow up knowing that her powers are not a curse.She will know how to control it and use it for good.”,Isaac finished and looked at Scott who had a fond look in his eyes.

“I still wonder what I did in past life to deserve you.”,Isaac just smiled and leaned on Scott’s chest,slowly falling asleep again.

* * *

“That’s it?”,Stiles asked Lydia.

“Yeah,I don’t understand.This was different than the others.I mean,everytime I have at least some insight but this one is just blank.”,Lydia huffed in frustration.

“Hey,don’t worry okay.Maybe its a false alarm.You said yourself its blank.Maybe it means nothing.”,Stiles tried to convince her.He knows how hard it is for her.When her banshee powers started making appearance,Stiles was the one who got her through in the past.They have this bond which needs no explanation...Its just always there.

“What if it isn’t?Stiles you don’t know that for sure.”,Lydia replied into the phone.

“Lydia,don’t be so hard on yourself.Whatever it is,we will figure it out okay.”,Stiles hung up but Lydia was still not convinced because she knows there is no such thing as false alarm for banshees.

* * *

Theo was pacing near the stairs for past fifteen minutes,when Isaac came out of his room.The anxiety in air was thick.Isaac could smell the sadness practically wafting from him,which was odd.Theo wasn’t one to show emotions.He has pretty good control on them.

“Something wrong?”,Theo turned hearing Isaac’s voice.He tried to smile,but eventually failed.

“Its...nothing.”,he turned his back to Isaac again.

“I ...uh...I know we don’t like each other much,but we are still pack right.Something is bothering you badly,I can feel it.You can tell me you know.”,Theo turned again to see Isaac’s face.Whatever he said was true,Theo can hear his heart.

“Its...its my sister’s birthday today.I used to visit her grave with Scott every year before,but after I returned I didn’t go back ,not even once.Actually I don’t think I have that much courage to do it alone.”,Theo whispered the last line.

“Did you ask him?”,Isaac tried to hide his sympathy.He knows Theo will hate it.

“I texted and I called,he didn’t reply.”,Theo replied looking down at his hands.He knows Scott is avoiding him after the reckless dinner incident.But Theo knows how hard he is trying to be okay with all of this.He is just not good at showing it.He looked confused when he saw Isaac handing him his phone.He took it ,unsure of what to do.

“Call him,trust me he will pick up.”,Isaac tried to smile a little.Theo called Scott with trembling hands.

“Hey Isaac...”,Scott’s voice boomed in his ears through the speaker.

“Its..uhm its me, Theo.”,Scott became silent for a moment.

“What is it?”,Scott’s voice was cold,as if he just wants to be done with this call.Theo looked at Isaac who was standing in front of him.

“Uhm its my sister’s birthday today.We..uh..we used to visit her grave.I just...can you come with me?...please.”,Scott took a deep breath on the other side of the line.For the first time,Isaac saw how vulnerable Theo looked.

“I am sorry Theo,but I cant do this.You..uh..you need to move on.You need to see things differently now.You cant be hung up on me forever.You shouldn’t do this to yourself.I am sorry.”,with those words,Scott hung up.Theo felt like all the air left the room and he is getting suffocated.He could hear someone calling but it sounded too far.This is it.He had lost Scott forever.

“Theo ..you okay?”,Isaac didn’t understand whats happening.Theo didn’t respond when he called his name at least thrice.It looked like he had zoned out.His scent became rotting and miserable. Something was wrong.He came near him and grabbed his shoulder to see his face,but it startled Theo and he pushed him away as a reflex.

Theo couldn’t concentrate.It was getting hard to breath.He was completely unaware of whatever was happening in the background.Thats why when he felt a hand on his shoulder,he panicked and pushed with all his strength.When his vision cleared,he got terrified what he saw.....it was Isaac...lying on the ground on his stomach.

Oh my God...what have I done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading...let me know how it was with your kudos and comments,they are very very precious to me ...love ya'll :)


	7. The loss

Theo at once fell down on his knees and grabbed Isaac by his shoulders,his heart beat thudding and air ringing like shrill whistle in his ears.

“Oh my God,are you okay?I am really sorry I didn’t..are you?”,Theo was soon out of breath due to panic.He helped Isaac  sit on the ground.

“Hey,m ..I am alright.”,Isaac replied,keeping his one hand on his chest while other on Theo’s shoulder for support.

“Come on we are going to Marin’s.”,Theo carefully made Isaac stand.

“No..no wait Theo,I am fine,really.”,Isaac replied,even tried to smile a bit.When he fell,for a moment everything became white.Thousands of bad thoughts and worst case scenario made appearance at once as if flooding his heart and mind and suffocating him.He was so relieved when he realised that their baby is okay,the faint heartbeat that they can listen from past two weeks is still audible.

“You don’t understand okay.We need to get it checked.Please...I need to be sure.”,Isaac was about to protest once again,but when he saw how much freaked out Theo is,he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 

“I don’t see anything wrong.Everything is normal and perfect.”,Marin said while taking the ultrasound.Both of them took a breath of relief.

“You need to be careful though.How did you fall?”,Marin asked,but before Theo could reply,Isaac answered.

“It was just an accident.I promise I will be careful in future.”,Isaac smiled at Marin.He didn’t lie technically.

“Just,please don’t tell Scott yet.I will tell him myself.If he will get a call from you,he is going to freak out pretty bad.”,Isaac requested.

“Okay,but do tell him,and be careful.”,they both said their goodbyes and left the clinic.

Isaac started walking towards the car when he saw Theo still standing on the sidewalk.He was feeling bad for him.He heard Scott’s reply on the phone.And he knew Theo was sensitive when it comes to Scott.On top of that, he is feeling guilty about this little incident that happened.He slowly walked over to him.

“You okay?”,he whispered,not repeating the old mistake.

“I should ask you that.”,Theo said without looking up.

“I am sorry Isaac, I really am.I didn’t mean to do that ,I uh...I just ...I don’t know how I lost control.If something would’ve happened I would..I wou...”,Theo couldn’t complete the sentence,his voice cracked and a single tear fell on his cheek.He was still a little shaken with the events that happened.

“I know ,I know Theo.Its okay,It really is.”,Isaac said genuinely and they both came back to the house.

* * *

 

Lydia was still thinking about her banshee warning.She couldn’t concentrate at all .Its already 8 in the  evening and she is still at work,which is weird as her last class ended  five hours ago.She zoned out.Sighing ,she decided to take a walk.

It was like you have something on tip of your tongue but its stuck just there.The heartbeat ,the screaming,it was all very vague.In the past,she always had something intuitive which related it to a specific person.Like when John was attacked,the main reason she went catatonic for two days was because she couldn’t stop hearing police sirens,which were making her ears bleed,and at the end she gave up,but left a clue so that the pack can save him.Every time she had something definite to put a face to it.But this time she is clueless,how are you suppose to know who is it when you don’t have anything to relate it to....its faceless and....

Suddenly,Lydia gasped,no face,no body,no individuality......as if it doesn’t exist or doesn’t exist yet.She fell on the road on her knees,her head in her hands.No no no...not their baby,not the child.She frantically took out her cell phone and started dialling Stiles,her fingers were shaking so badly that she couldn’t even open contact list properly.Because even if she has figured it out,the frightening part is that the banshee’s warning is never wrong.

“Hello..”,Stiles answered on third ring.

“Go to the house,now NOW.”,she screamed while getting up and running back to the parking lot.

“Whoa Lyds you okay,whats going on?”,Stiles asked in hurry.

“I figured it out..it’s the baby,its Scott’s baby.”,Lydia said crying.

“What?”,Stiles gasped.

“Stiles,say its not true,please just this once tell me its not true.”,Lydia kept crying while she reached for her car keys.

“I will be home as fast as I can.”,Stiles hung up and rushed to the pack house.

* * *

 

Isaac was sitting in the living room with Liam and Hayden while helping him with his calculus homework.The door bell chimed and Isaac stood up to open ,only to sit down again,holding his hand over his stomach.Liam and Hayden exchanged a worried glance.The doorbell rang again and Hayden stood up to get it instead.

“Are you alright?”,Liam asked when he saw Isaac’s panicked expression.Isaac couldn’t reply,his throat felt dry and everything felt heated up.His belly hurt when he stood up and now its like the pain is slowly pulsing,only to get stronger by the second.Hayden opened the door to see Melissa in her scrubs.

“Liam...”,Isaac looked at him in fear and held his hand,pain transferring automatically to Liam’s veins.Melissa rushed to him and sat in front of him.

“Mom,something is wrong.”,Liam showed her his arms,where black lines were running furiously.

“What’s happening?”,Isaac started crying,the intensity of the pain getting stronger.Without wasting anytime,she checked Isaac’s pants to see a dark red spot growing.She looked at Isaac’s face which was scrunched in pain.

“Honey, I need you to calm down okay.Liam call Marin... now.”,Liam ran to the phone while Melissa called Jordan to take out the car.Unexpectedly,Stiles suddenly barged in.He looked at the scene in front and put a hand to his mouth in fear.Melissa looked at him and without even questioning him what he was doing here,she called him to carry Isaac to his car instead.He acted at once and they left for Marin’s clinic at once.

* * *

 

“Bro..”,Scott was confused to hear Liam’s anxious voice.

“Liam,what’s wrong?”,Scott asked.

“They...they’ve taken Isaac to the clinic,something happened,he was bleeding,you need to come back, now.”,Liam was on verge of tears.For a moment Scott felt everything blurry around him,as if he was being dizzy.In next second ,he was running out of Deaton’s and starting his car.Bleeding...Scott knows what that means.But he is denying it in his mind.No,this cant happen,not to their baby....and Isaac?He punched the gas pedal in full force to reach to his mate as fast as possible.

“Aaah....it hurts.”,Isaac almost yelled due to the pain,he was struggling to keep his eyes open,while holding Melissa’s hand for support.

“I know honey,just keep breathing okay.”,Melissa was trying to control her own tears while Marin and her staff prepared for the treatment.

“Melissa,I would need you to step out of the room please.”,Marin said.

“No,no I wo..I wont,I can help,I am a nurse.”,Melissa was shocked at this sudden request.

“I know,but you are too emotional to help right now,please.”,Marin requested again,while filling the syringe with medicine.

“Scott,I need Scott please.”,Isaac asked her crying.She kissed him on his forehead.

“He is coming,you be brave for me okay,we are here,we are all here.”,Melissa kept distracting him as one of Marin’s staff nurse gave him the injection and he slowly became unconscious and Marin started on him.

* * *

 

Lydia came running to the hallway of the clinic,only to see the whole pack waiting there.She couldn’t go any further,just kept staring at everyone’s faces.Her legs gave out and she fell,only to be saved by Jordan taking her easily in his embrace and sitting on the ground with her.

“Hey,its okay,its okay.”,Jordan kept on mumbling comforting words in her ears,knowing very well,that she is on a verge of being catatonic.But he still kept trying.She wasnt even crying, just looking blankly into space.

“It wasn’t your fault okay,you tried.Stiles told me,you did your best.Its going to be okay,its going to be okay.”,it was surreal the amount of times this phrase have been used in this day,even when he knew that it wasn’t holding any amount of truth in it.

* * *

 

Scott was just sitting outside,furious when everyone at the clinic stopped him from going in.He never felt this helpless before.Melissa was crying too and that wasn’t a good sign,she knows a lot about all of this.He was constantly praying for Isaac and his child to be okay.

After few more minutes of agonizing wait,he saw Marin coming out of the room,he rushed to her.

“Doctor?”,he wasn’t even sure what should he ask first,about the baby or about his husband.Marin looked sadly in his eyes.

“I am sorry alpha Mccall.We tried but we couldn’t save the baby.”,Scott felt like everything in the background is slowing down.He could hear voices,but nothing made sense.It felt like he was on a bad acid trip.This is not true,not their baby and Isaac,he doesn’t even know what to do when he wakes up.

“Scott,Scott...SCOTT !!!!”,He suddenly became aware that it was Stiles holding him by his shoulders,trying to bring him back to reality.

“Stiles..the baby,Oh my God.”,Stiles hugged him as Scott cried on his shoulder.

“You need to be strong okay,for Isaac.He needs you right now.”,Stiles looked him in his eyes while holding him steady.Scott nodded while crying.How is he suppose to console Isaac?How is he suppose to console himself?He hadn’t seen Isaac happier than the last three months because of the pregnancy.He just wants to close his eyes hard enough to pretend that all this is just a bad dream.

“I don’t understand,everything was going fine,then suddenly...”,Melissa was talking to Marin.

“Suddenly? He didn’t tell you about this morning?”,Melissa became confused.

“What are you talking about?”,she asked.

“Theo brought him in the morning,saying that he fell on his stomach.I gave him a check up,but I swear everything was alright at that time.Maybe his body was trying to heal that’s why I couldn’t pinpoint it.But after a limit,the healing gave up.”,Melissa put both her hands on her face in horror.

“Did you say Theo?”,Scott came to them,eyes red in anger and before anyone could stop him,Scott was out of the clinic in a flash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late...missed you guys and please do not forget to leave your precious comments and kudos :)


	8. The guilt and the blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being this late.I am about to start a company in partnership and things are going crazy busy.I hope you guys will forgive me :'( .
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: The content below has miscarriage mentions and its aftermath.

 

If he could go back in time,just for a day,Theo would change everything.No,he wouldn’t change his sister’s death and bring her back to life,neither he would change the day when he broke up with Scott.He will change the day before,he will stay away from Isaac and Scott for good.He will leave the pack if he had too.He will do anything to take back what he has done.He just got a call from Jordan,when he was sitting outside the cemetery his sister was buried in.He tried to get in alone,but couldn’t,so he decided to sit outside in his car just staring at her grave from afar and remembering her in peace.The peace ,however was lost when Jordan called and told him that Isaac and Scott lost the baby.

Its my fault...that was the first thing he thought.He pushed him away,he made Isaac suffer that accident.He cant go back now...he cant face Scott,he cant look Isaac in the eye and say he is sorry.He doesn’t have the courage.Sorry is not enough,his lack of control lead to the demise of their unborn child.How can they forgive him for that? Tears started to fall freely from his eyes.His grip hardened on the steering wheel and he started the car,driving in full speed to God knows where.

* * *

 

“Scott wait...STOP !! “,Stiles was running after Scott who was frantically opening his car door,fumbling with keys which were shaking in his hands.Stiles grabbed his shoulder but he wasn’t listening.He kept on struggling with his keys but couldn’t open,he screamed in frustration and threw the car keys away,making a dent on the wind shield.

“I am going to kill him,I will rip him apart.”,Scott’s eyes were alpha red,his claws were making a screeching sound on the metal of the car.Stiles turned him around so he could see his face.

“You don’t know what happened yet.It may be an accident.You cant just blame him like this.He is part of the pack.”,Stiles tried to knock some sense in him.

“You heard Marin.He brought him here and didn’t tell anyone.”,Scott yelled again.

“Then why didn’t  Isaac tell you?”,Scott suddenly looked at him in surprise.Why didn’t Isaac tell him that?What exactly happened between them? Theo called him from Isaac’s phone too.Things weren’t making sense now.

“I ..uh..I don’t understand..Stiles I...I ..uh.”,Scott lost the strength in his legs and sat down,Stiles supporting him.

“You need to calm down.What happened or why it happened doesn’t matter right now.Isaac needs you in this moment and you are running off to chase Theo.You need to be with him.He will be devastated when he wakes up.You need to be here with your husband,not off to some unknown place chasing after the reasons which wont even change what had happened.”,Stiles looked into Scott’s eyes which were full of tears now,the red dying down and his original brown eyes returning.

“I know,I know I should be with him.Its so damn hard Stiles.There are no words,what would I say?”,Scott started crying,while Stiles held him tight in his arms.

* * *

 

“Where the hell were you?”,John looked at Scott when he came back to the clinic.He was not happy when Melissa told him that he ran after Theo,when clearly he was needed here.On top of that, Isaac was awake a minute ago and Scott wasn’t here.

“M sorry...”,Scott whispered.Stiles silently gestured John to go easy on him.

“You ,go inside right now and you, inform your in laws about the situation.”,John pointed Scott and Stiles respectively.Stiles already called Derek when they were on the way to the clinic.Stiles suddenly felt sick,thinking about how much Derek cares for his little brother.How did everything became so messed up?And Lydia....she is still silent.She hasn’t uttered a single word ever since she stepped her foot inside the clinic.Stiles took a deep breath a braced himself,his family needs him...both families.

* * *

 

Scott never felt this scared before in his whole life,not even during the fight with the most vicious alphas.His legs were shaking when he went inside the room.The sight before him brought back the tears which he tried to control so hard.Isaac was lying on the bed,his face white as a sheet,his tears shining on the pale cheeks.It broke Scott’s heart to see his mate suffering.He rushed to Isaac’s side and held his hand.Isaac didn’t even move,didn’t acknowledge Scott’s presence which scared him.

“Isaac...”,Scott choked on the tears himself.Isaac gasped,clearly trying to hold tears of his own.

“Its my fault.”,he whispered.It sounded like he was still in pain.Scott made his grasp on his hands tighter.

“No,no it isn’t....Isaac you...”,Isaac suddenly snatched his hands away and started crying.Scott became a little confused.

“Babe its not your fault,please.”,but Isaac nodded his head in a no.

“You don’t know...you don’t know what happened.I messed up...I messed up Scott.I should’ve saved it,I should’ve looked after it.”,Isaac was rambling.Scott tried to hold him but he struggled out of it as if Scott was suffocating him.

“You don’t have to talk about it right now,Isaac please.”,this time Scott held him tight and Isaac just collapsed in his chest,wailing and tears soaking in Scott’s shirt.

“Our baby....Scott our baby....”,Scott just kept hugging him,trying to sooth the hurt which cant be fixed right away.Talia Hale watched them both through the glass door,Derek holding her tight while tears silently fell.It was a dark day for both packs.

* * *

 

Its been a week since that day.Theo is still missing.The pack tried to find him but couldn’t.John got a voice mail from an unknown number in which Theo apologised and told the pack about everything that happened.Scott was furious,but at himself not Theo.He shouldn’t have dismissed Theo’s request like this on phone.He should’ve tried to talk to him like a sane person.Now he blamed himself for whatever happened.What’s worse is that Isaac blames himself too,thinking that he should have protected his child.That he failed on one task that omegas should be good at,thinking that he doesn’t deserve someone as good as Scott.The couple which had the most understanding relationship in the past has now decimated.Isaac refused to talk,doesn’t eat,basically lives inside his room for the whole day.Scott still keeps trying,but his guilt overwhelms him and he breaks down every single time.Even after hearing the whole story from John,even when Derek tried to tell him that no one blames him for whatever happened,he just cant bear it.Scott and Isaac were drifting apart.

Scott came in the bedroom to see Isaac sleeping.Its been a month when he last saw Isaac this peaceful.A  small smile came on his face as he sat down in front of him and carded his curls slightly.But Isaac opened his eyes,slightly surprised to see Scott back early.

“Hey...”,Isaac sounded a little unsure as if he will say something wrong and they will be silent again for the whole evening.Thats how it had went for the past month.Scott would  try to talk to him and Isaac would shut himself down.It killed him to see Scott so disappointed and heartbroken,but he couldn’t help it.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”,Scott said in a whisper.Isaac stood up to wash his face when Scott held his wrist gently.Isaac’s heart beat escalated,he knows what’s going to come next.

“Babe, we need to talk....please.”,Isaac tok a deep breath before returning to bed and sat near his alpha.

“You..uh..you haven’t talked to anyone since that night.And I know why.But babe its something which we cant change now.It just...it just happened.”,Scott could see the tears starting to appear in Isaac’s eyes as he shuddered with all those painful memories.

“Stop...please.”,Isaac whispered.

“No,Isaac you need to talk about this.You need to get it out of...”,suddenly Isaac snapped and stood up ,his eyes glowing in anger.Scott stood up too,unable to understand his fierce reaction.

“Talk about what Scott,why do you want me to talk about our baby which is dead?Why do you want me to recall everything that happened that day huh?Why? Why would you remind me that how much i want to change that day only if i could go back to that time somehow.”,Isaac was screaming ,angry tears in his eyes.

“Isaac please,it wasn’t your fault.”,Scott tried to hold him but he threw his hands away.

“STOP SAYING THAT !! please stop.It was my fault and I know its just a matter of time when you realise it too,that how careless and pathetic omega I am,who couldn’t save his own child.Stop being so good to me,stop lying to me,stop...”,Isaac’s breath started to hitch and Scott panicked,rushing to hold Isaac who was now on a verge to fall flat on his face.He was burning up,and sweating badly.

How could he have noticed,Isaac is in his heat.

“No no no....”,Isaac started chanting no like a mantra.it was all too much,too painful for him.

“Stop ,Scott please make it stop,I cant bear it please.”,Isaac was now crying in his arms and scott just helplessly sat down with him on the ground,looking at the love of his life breaking down slowly.At last he yelled for Melissa,who was equally devastated to see the position Isaac was in.Scott looked up to her in tears.

“Help him....please.”,Melissa nodded and went to her room,filling a syringe full of suppressants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am horrible,please dont hate me :( .  
> Things will get better for our favourite duo,but they are going to take time.
> 
> Please leave your precious kudos and comments. I love you guys,thanks for being so patient with me...missed you all.


	9. Help me brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS !!! I know I am super late.....here is another chapter.

Three days.....three painful long days passed while Isaac endured his heat.Most of the time he was sleeping,due to the effect of suppressants.The rest was spent either crying or in emotional fits of rage and disgust towards himself.His consciousness was irregular,and feeding him actual food was a real struggle.At last Melissa hooked him with an IV to keep him stable.Derek and Stiles also came on second day when Scott called Stiles sobbing,saying that he couldnt see the pain Isaac was in.

Derek still wasn’t able to believe everything that went down last month.How his little brother’s happy life derailed and became full of unfortunate events.Derek knew that losing his child had made Isaac miserable,but when Scott called Stiles a day ago informing them about Isaac’s condition,Derek was devastated.

Now he is sitting in his room,looking at the pale form of his brother,who just looks like a ghost of what he used to be.Isaac  was like the light of their pack,always smiling,glowing with optimisim,their strength.Derek tried to control the tears which started to burn his eyes.Scott didn’t leave Isaac's side  for the past three days.Its only when Derek assured him that he will be here the whole time that he left to sleep a little.It was difficult to see Scott trying so hard to console Isaac,who was just dismissing his every move.His brother was lost and Derek has no idea how to bring him back.

“Derek...”,Isaac low voice interrupted his train of thought.He was stirring slowly and looking at Derek with his half asleep eyes.

“Hey,how are you feeling?”,Isaac didn’t reply.the question felt useless to him now.

“Sc..Scott?”,Isaac looked at Derek with tearful eyes and Derek’s heart sank what he saw in them.It was pure fear,fear that he has pushed Scott away,that he had lost him too.Derek came closer and carded his curls slowly to sooth him.

“I sent him to catch on some sleep.He hasn’t left your side from past three days.You may not remember...you were slightly incoherent due to the...”,Derek didn’t wanna say suppressants and trigger another bad memory.

Isaac exhaled slowly,closing his eyes.Derek held his hand and squeezed a little,when he saw tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Its going to be okay.”,Derek whispered while trying to comfort him,feeling his brother’s pain.

Isaac knows he was doing wrong with Scott.He is causing him pain and he doesn’t deserve that.But he has no control left over his emotions.Isaac feels...he feels hollow,he feels empty.Every feeling that he experienced,its haunting him over and over.Scott’s happy tears  when he told him about the baby,how he forced Melissa to replace everything in the fridge that smells like peanut butter,how he woke him up at 4 am in the morning to show him his baby bump in the mirror,all those thoughts were making him decay inside.

Isaac was crying now,not tears falling slow sob crying,but heart wrenching wails.Derek was startled to see the sudden change and he took him in his arms,Isaac's head lolled and rested on his shoulder.His breathing hitched as he cried,gripping Derek’s shirt tightly.

“I wanna go home...please..I ..I wanna go back.”,Isaac started saying that into Derek's shoulder.

“What are you talking about Isaac?”,Derek tried to bring Isaac in front of him,but he was just not ready to let go.

“I cant see him like this.I cant see him suffer.If I stay here,I am going to lose him Derek.Please...please help me.”,Isaac was frantic now.

“You are not going to lose him...Isaac please,you need to trust him.”,Derek was now crying himself.He couldn’t control his tears anymore.

“I trust him..I trust him more than anyone.Its me I don’t trust anymore.I couldn’t even save my child Derek,I cant trust myself with anything..I uh I uh..”,this time Derek forcefully brought him in face to face.

“For the hundredth time Isaac,it wasn’t your fault,neither Scott’s.Stop blaming yourself for something which was beyond your control.”,Derek's voice cracked due to the tears.Isaac looked up into his eyes as if begging.

“Please.....”,and Derek closed his eyes,burying his face in his chest again.

* * *

 

“Its just for few days I promise.”,Derek said to Scott in a low voice.Stiles and Melissa were standing in the corner looking at them.

“You shouldn’t be the one to promise,he should have told me himself.”,Scott didn’t sound angry,he sounded...tired.He stood in front of Derek and looked up.

“What did I do Derek?He isn’t even ready to talk to me.I swear I am trying to..”,Derek interrupted in between.

“I know...believe me Scott when I say this that its not you.He just wants to be with his family for some time.”,Derek sighed.

“We are his family Derek.”,Scott whispered looking down.Stiles came to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott,listen to me.Isaac...he ...he is still grieving and I know its not physically and emotionally healthy for him,but he thinks going back for some time will help him.”,Stiles tried to make a point.

“Sweetie,he is been through a lot.You need to at least trust him on this.”,Melissa said.Scott at last resigned and walked towards their bedroom.

“Tell Talia ,I am sorry.I promised to look after him.”,Melissa looked at Derek.

“You guys need to stop blaming yourself....all of you.”,Derek tried to smile at Melissa.She nodded and left.Derek looked at Stiles who was looking exhausted.He walked to him and pecked him on his lips,standing with his forehead leaned on Stiles’ hair.

“What the hell happened to our family Derek.”,Stiles whispered,while Derek just kept holding him.

* * *

 

Isaac was sitting on the bed,a duffel bag was placed near him,which Derek packed for him earlier.He heard the door slowly open and his heartbeat escalated.He heard Scott slowly moving around in their bedroom,opening the wardrobe and doing some shuffling.Isaac wanted to say something...anything,but he couldn't form the words,what was he supposed to say.He saw Scott coming closer and sitting on the bed,leaving some distance between them and it hurt.Although Isaac knew he was responsible for Scott's cautious behaviour but it still hurt a lot.He wasnt even able to muster enough courage to confront Scott.Even if the cold unoccupied part of the mattress was a small thing right now to worry about but it was scaring Isaac that this distance is going to become an endless gap which will be impossible to fill.

"Take these with you.",Scott suddenly whispered,holding a small packet to Isaac.Isaac looked at him in confusion.

"Its your medication.Mom reminded me.",Scott said without looking at him.Isaac wanted to scream at him,wanted him to look in his eyes,but all that came out was a choked sob.Scott,on the other hand panicked.He scooted closer,smelling distress in Isaac's scent.He slowly moved his hand forward,unsure and trembling,to grasp Isaac's fingers.

"You are...you are coming back right?",this time Scott looked right into his eyes.Isaac said nothing,just kept looking at him.He wanted to capture this moment,something to hold onto while he will be away from his love,his husband,his everything.He slowly moved closer and hugged Scott.

"I uh...I need to do this.I am sorry.",Isaac whispered.Scott tightened his hold on him,breathing heavily,staying in that position until they heard a knock on their door.

"We are ready.",Derek said smiling sadly at both of them.Isaac nodded and carried his duffel bag outside,leaving Scott on the bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always,comments and kudos are appreciated,I missed you all,love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> So two more fics are coming up.I cant wait to get your response on them too.I am trying to write Derek/Isaac for the first time,so need all of your love and support :).  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated....love you all :)


End file.
